memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TOS Season 1 performers
TOS: TOS Season 1. :This list is complete. A * John Abbott as Ayelborne * Marc Adams as Prince Hamlet ("The Conscience of the King") * Kathy Ahart as Kati * Budd Albright as: ** Barnhart ** Rayburn * George E. Allen as Roberts * Barbara Anderson as Lenore Karidian * Larry Anthony as Berkeley * Dave Armstrong as Kartan * John Arndt as: ** Sturgeon ** Fields * Jerry Ayres as O'Herlihy B * Barbara Babcock as: ** Trelane's Mother (voice) ** Mea 3 * Jeanne Bal as Nancy Crater * Bob Baker as Beauregard puppeteer (uncredited) * Barbara Baldavin as Angela Martine-Teller * Emily Banks as Tonia Barrows * Barker as another Talosian * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry as: ** Number One (credited as M. Leigh Hudec) ** Nurse Christine Chapel (credited as Majel Barrett) ** The computer voice * Michael Barrier as DeSalle * Harry Basch as Brown * Bobby Bass as: ** Guard ("Space Seed") ** Crewman #2 ("This Side of Paradise") ** Klingon Guard ("Errand of Mercy") ** Scott's stunt double ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Paul Baxley as: ** Kirk's stunt double ("What Are Little Girls Made Of?," "Shore Leave") ** The Black Knight * Hal Baylor as Policeman ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Hagan Beggs as Hansen * Eli Behar as Eli * John Bellah as Harrison * William Blackburn as: ** White Rabbit (uncredited) ** Hadley ** Eminiar VII Guard #2 ("A Taste of Armageddon") * George Bochman as Crewman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Shirley Bonne as Ruth * Peter Brocco as Claymare * Marcia Brown as Alice in Wonderland * Robert Brown as Lazarus * Karl Bruck as King Duncan ("The Conscience of the King") * John Burnside as Eminiar VII Guard #5 ("A Taste of Armageddon") C * Vince Calenti as Security Guard #3 ("The Alternative Factor") * Anthony Call as David Bailey * Gloria Calomee as Crewwoman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * William Campbell as Trelane * Richard Carlyle as Karl Jaeger * Roger C. Carmel as Harcourt Fenton Mudd * John Carr as Guard ("Shore Leave") * Paul Carr as Lee Kelso * Fred Carson as Denevan ("Operation -- Annihilate!") * Ted Cassidy as: ** Ruk ** The voice of the Balok puppet * Bill Catching as: ** Lazarus' stunt double #2 ("The Alternative Factor") ** Spock's stunt double ("This Side of Paradise", "Operation -- Annihilate!") * Jerry Catron as Denevan ("Operation -- Annihilate!") * John Cavett as guard ("The Devil in the Dark") * Robert Chadwick as Romulan Scanner Operator ("Balance of Terror") * Bobby Clark as: ** The Gorn (uncredited) ** Shrieking townsperson ("The Return of the Archons") ** Galloway's stunt double ("The Return of the Archons") * Chuck Clow as William Shatner's stunt double ("Court Martial") * John Colicos as Kor * Joan Collins as Edith Keeler * Paul Comi as Andrew Stiles * Bart Conrad as Krasnovsky * Elisha Cook, Jr. as Samuel T. Cogley * Gary Coombs as: ** Stunt double ("The Galileo Seven") ** Gorn captain (uncredited) ** Kirk's stunt double ("The Alternative Factor," "Space Seed," "Operation -- Annihilate!") ** Klingon guard ("Errand of Mercy") * Chuck Couch as Khan's stunt double ("Space Seed") * [[John Crawford as Commissioner Ferris * Howard Culver as the drunk ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Tom Curtis as: ** Jon Daily (voice, unconfirmed) ** Corrigan D * Kim Darby as Miri * Frank da Vinci as: ** Stunt double ("The Cage", "The Galileo Seven") ** Lieutenant Brent ** Vinci ** Eminiar VII Guard #4 ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Walt Davis as: ** Romulan Crewman ("Balance of Terror") ** A Tantalus V Therapist ("Dagger of the Mind") ** Klingon Soldier ("Errand of Mercy") * Vince Deadrick as: ** Romulan Crewman ("Balance of Terror") ** Mathews ** Finnegan's stunt double ("Shore Leave") * Winston DeLugo as Timothy * Mark Dempsey as Air Force Captain ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Susan Denberg as Magda Kovacs * Richard Derr as Barstow * Dick Dial as: ** Kirk's stunt double ("Arena") ** Sam * James Doohan as: ** Montgomery Scott ** Trelane's Father (voice) * Phyllis Douglas as Mears * Andrea Dromm as Smith * Christian Ducheau as Crewman # 1 (uncredited) ("The Naked Time") * Mike Dugan as the Kaylar * Brett Dunham as Security Lieutenant ("The Menagerie, Part I") * Peter Duryea as José Tyler * John Dweck as Boy who stole phasers #1 ("Miri") * Scott Dweck as Boy who stole phasers #2 ("Miri") * Gene Dynarski as Ben Childress E * Beau Venden Ecker as Sam (uncredited) * Walter Edmiston as Eminiar VII security voice ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Don Eitner as: ** Kirk's stunt double ("The Enemy Within") ** Navigator ("Charlie X") * Lou Elias as Electrocuted inmate guard ("Dagger of the Mind") * Biff Elliot as Schmitter F * James Farley as Lang * Morgan Farley as Hacom * Brioni Farrell as Tula * Paul Fix as Mark Piper * Kellie Flanagan as Blonde Girl ("Miri") * Jerry Foxworth as Security Guard #1 ("Mudd's Women") G * John Gabriel as Crewman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Sharon Gimpel as M-113 Creature (salt vampire) * Seamon Glass as Benton * Jim Goodwin as John Farrell * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt * James Gregory as Tristan Adams * James Gruzal as Don Juan H * Sid Haig as First Lawgiver * John Harmon as Rodent ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Ena Hartman as Crew Woman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Lloyd Haynes as Alden * Christopher Held as Lindstrom * Bob Herron as Pike's stunt double ("The Cage") * Marianna Hill as Helen Noel * Adolf Hitler as himself (voice, archive) ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Clint Howard as Balok * Vince Howard as Uhura's crewman ("The Man Trap") * Clegg Hoyt as Pitcairn * John Hoyt as Phillip Boyce * David Hillary Hughes as Trefayne * Craig Hundley as Peter Kirk * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike * Bruce Hyde as Kevin Riley I * Jill Ireland as Leila Kalomi J * Sherry Jackson as Andrea * Loren Janes as Kirk's stunt double ("Charlie X") * Anthony Jochim as [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] survivor #3 (uncredited) * Bob Johnson as Transporter technician ("The Menagerie, Part I") (uncredited) * Joan Johnson as Elite female guard ("Space Seed") * Robert C. Johnson as the first Talosian's voice (uncredited) K * Sally Kellerman as Elizabeth Dehner * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Sean Kenney as: ** Injured Christopher Pike ** DePaul * William Knight as Moody (amorous crewman) ("The Naked Time") * Jon Kowal as Herm Gossett L * Bart LaRue as Guardian of Forever (voice) * Mittie Lawrence as Crew Woman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Mark Lenard as Romulan Commander ("Balance of Terror") * John Lindesmith as: ** Helmsman ("Charlie X") ** Engineer #2 ("This Side of Paradise") * Jonathan Lippe as Crewman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Gary Lockwood as Gary Mitchell * Cary Lofton as stunt truck driver ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Perry Lopez as Esteban Rodriguez * Jon Lormer as: ** Theodore Haskins (uncredited) ** Tamar * Victor Lundin as First Klingon Lieutenant ("Errand of Mercy") * Tom Lupo as Security guard ("The Menagerie, Part I," "The Alternative Factor," A Taste of Armageddon") * Hal Lynch as Air Police Sergeant ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Ken Lynch as Vanderberg * Gene Lyons as Robert Fox M * Charles Macaulay as Landru * Janet MacLachlen as Charlene Masters * Ed Madden as: ** Enterprise Geologist ("The Cage") ** Fisher * Buck Maffei as Taurus II Creature ("The Galileo Seven") * Blaisdell Makee as Spinelli * Malone as Fox's Aide ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Peter Marko as Gaetano * Bruce Mars as: ** Crewman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") ** Finnegan * Don Marshall as Boma * Joan Marshall as Areel Shaw * Denver Mattson as Rayburn's stunt double ("What Are Little Girls Made Of?") * Ralph Maurer as Bilar * Miko Mayama as Tamura * Ed McCready as: ** Tantalus V inmate ("Dagger of the Mind") ** Boy Creature ("Miri") * Steven McEveety as Red-headed boy ("Miri") * Oliver McGowan as Caretaker ("Shore Leave") * Patricia McNulty as Tina Lawton * William Meader as Lindstrom * John Megna as (Chubby) Little Boy ("Miri") * Joseph Mell as the trader on Orion colony * Troy Melton as Richard Webb's stunt double ("Court Martial") * Richard Merrifield as Webb ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Mike Miles as McCoy's stunt double ("Miri") * Stephen Mines as Robert Tomlinson * Dallas Mitchell as Tom Nellis * Lawrence Montaigne as Decius * Ricardo Montalban as Khan Noonien Singh * Sean Morgan as: ** Harper ** O'Neil * Iona Morris as Little African American girl ("Miri") (uncredited) * Phil Morris as Boy in Army helmet ("Miri") * Arnold Moss as Anton Karidian/Kodos the Executioner * Stuart Moss as: ** Crewman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") ** Joe Tormolen * Leonard Mudie as [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] survivor #2 (uncredited) N * Nichelle Nichols as Nyota Uhura * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * Natalie Norwick as Martha Leighton O * C. O'Brien as Kirk's stunt double ("This Side of Paradise") * Susan Oliver as Vina * David Opatoshu as Anan 7 * Frank Overton as Elias Sandoval P * Julie Parrish as Piper * Eddie Paskey as: ** Leslie ** Connors ** Eminiar VII Guard #1 ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Christian Patrick as Transporter Technician ("The Alternative Factor") * Ed Peck as Fellini * David Perna as McCoy's stunt double ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Vic Perrin as: ** Voice of Balok ** Voice of the Metron * Roger Perry as John Christopher * Michael J. Pollard as Jahn * Robert Phillips as the Space Officer on the Orion colony * Janos Prohaska as: ** Anthropoid ape (uncredited) ** Humanoid bird (uncredited) ** the mother Horta * Francine Pyne as Blonde Nancy Crater R * Alice Rawlings as Jame Finney * Ian Reddin as Crewman #2 ("Space Seed") * Madlyn Rhue as Marla McGivers * Larry Riddle as: ** Officer Kirk collides with in bar ("Court Martial") ** Officer ("The Alternative Factor") * Adam Roarke as Garrison (uncredited) * Davis Roberts as Lewis * Darlene Roddenberry as Dirty-face girl in flowered dress ("Miri") * Dawn Roddenberry as Little blonde girl ("Miri") * Gene Roddenberry as Galley Chef (voice, uncredited) * Percy Rodriguez as Stone * David L. Ross as Galloway * Barry Russo as Giotto * Alfred Ryder as Robert Crater S * Irene Sale as: ** Noel's stunt double ("Dagger of the Mind") ** Louise ** Martine's stunt double ("Shore Leave") * Robert Sampson as Sar 6 * Serena Sande as 2nd Talosian (uncredited) * William Sargent as Thomas Leighton * George Sawaya as: ** Humbolt ** Second Klingon Lieutenant ("Errand of Mercy") * Georgia Schmidt as the first Talosian (uncredited) * Dick Scotter as Painter * Lizabeth Shatner as Little girl in red-striped dress ("Miri") (uncredited) * Melanie Shatner as Brunette girl in black lace dress ("Miri") * William Shatner as: ** James T. Kirk ** James T. Kirk (android) ** George Samuel Kirk (uncredited) * Carole Shelyne as the Metron * Fred Shue as Crewman #1 ("This Side of Paradise") * Reginald Lal Singh as Captain Chandra * Abraham Sofaer as Thasian * Jim Spencer as Air Force Policeman ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Mary Statier as Keeler's stunt double ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Karen Steele as Eve McHuron * Charles Stewart as Captain Ramart * Michael Strong as Roger Korby * Joan Swift as Aurelan Kirk T * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Woody Talbert as Crewman # 2 (uncredited) ("The Naked Time") * Maurishka Taliaferro as Zahra * Keith Taylor as Jahn's friend ("Miri") * Torin Thatcher as Marplon * Garland Thompson as Wilson * Maggie Thrett as Ruth Bonaventure * Malachi Throne as: ** The Keeper's voice ** José I. Mendez * Mark Tobin as Joaquin * Sebastian Tom as Samurai Warrior * Harry Townes as Reger * Sherri Townsend as Crewwoman ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Tom Troupe as Harold * David Troy as Larry Matson * Garrison True as Security Guard #1 ("The Man Trap") U *Unknown actor as: ** Bobby (uncredited) ** James (uncredited) ** Teller (uncredited) ** Osborne V * Reese Vaughn as Latimer * Ron Veto as: ** Harrison ** Eminiar VII Guard #3 ("A Taste of Armageddon") W * Garry Walberg as Hansen * Robert Walker, Jr. as Charles Evans * John Warburton as Romulan Centurion (Unnamed Romulans) * Susanne Wasson as Lethe * Bruce Watson as Green * Barbara Webber as Dancing Woman ("The Return of the Archons") * Richard Webb as Benjamin Finney * Joan Webster as Nurse ("Space Seed") * Brad Weston as Ed Appel * Arch Whiting as Engineering Assistant ("The Alternative Factor") * Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand * Scott Whitney as Small Boy ("Miri") * John Winston as Kyle * Venita Wolf as Teresa Ross * Nancy Wong as Personnel Officer ("Court Martial") (USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) * Laura Wood as Old Crewwoman ("Charlie X") * Grant Woods as: ** Kelowitz ** Travers (voice, uncredited) * Morgan Woodward as Simon Van Gelder * Al Wyatt as Lazarus' stunt double #1 ("The Alternative Factor") * Meg Wyllie as the Keeper Z * Michael Zaslow as Darnell Category:Production lists TOS Season 1 Season 1